1. Technical Field
This invention relates to worker""s aids and a glove modified to incorporate these aids and, more particularly, to an aid system comprising a plurality of worker""s aids that are mountable to a glove or to a tool singly or in combination to facilitate completion of jobs which require the use of hand tools.
2. Background Art
Many jobs done by workers require the use of hand tools and many accessories. For example, the job of hanging dry wall requires the worker to use a hand drill to drive screws through the dry wall to secure it to studs. For high walls and ceilings, this requires the worker to mount a ladder. In all cases, the worker must keep a supply of screws handy for convenience and to save time. Usually, this supply of screws is kept in an apron pouch in which they are jumbled. When the worker blindly sticks his hand into the pouch to retrieve a screw, he usually encounters the points of several screws, which can nick the skin or cut beneath the fingernail, both of which are painful. The same problem is encountered by carpenters and their use of nails.
In addition, many other worker aids are needed for these types of jobs, such as a plumb bob, a level, a tape measure, note paper, and flashlight. A worker must hang all these devices from a tool belt or keep them in apron or pants pockets. If not, he must dismount a ladder and seek them out. Doing this costs time and inconvenience, both of which present a problem to the efficient use of worker""s time.
This problem has been only partially recognized insofar as fasteners are concerned. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,073xe2x80x94Finnegan, a wrist band that is secured to a farrier""s wrist and includes a magnet to which attracts horseshoe nails located in a pocket.
Another proposed solution is to provide a holder having a magnet that attracts screws and is fastened to a worker""s belt, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,807xe2x80x94Wright. This device maintains the screws in an exposed condition, subject to being scraped off by engaging a ladder, or other impediment, and still requires the worker to retrieve screws blindly, exposing him to cuts and nicks, as before. Also, no provision is made for other worker aids.
However, these patents address only the accessibility of screws or farrier""s nails and do not solve the problem of a worker""s frequent need of accessories, such as tape measure, a plumb line, a level, pencil and paper, flashlight and other items, nor do they address the problem of exposed pointed fasteners.
Thus, there is a need for a system for keeping a plurality of worker aids for holding screws, and other types of fasteners, and other items close by a worker in a handy position so that the item(s) are readily retrievable and are observable by the worker, so as to eliminate the problems of minor hand and finger injuries by screw points.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a system for keeping a plurality of worker aids for holding screws and other items close by a worker in a handy position for retrieval, which is observable and eliminates the problems of minor hand and finger injuries by screw points.
In one aspect, this invention features system for aiding a worker while using a hand tool, comprising a glove mounting one member of a two-member hook-an-loop fastener system, a plurality of worker aids, including an open-top container having a bottom and upstanding side wall, the other member of the hook-and-loop fastening system mounted on the outside of the container bottom, and a magnet mounted within the container for attracting and securing magnetizable fasteners within the container, said members being interengageable to mount the container on the glove back so that the fasteners are readily accessible to the worker, but are substantially shielded.
In another aspect, this invention features worker""s aid for mounting on a support surface adjacent the location of use in position for ready use by the worker, said worker""s aid comprising a mounting surface, a hook-and-loop fastening system comprising hook and loop members, having one member mounted on said mounting surface, with the other member being mounted on the support surface such that the members are interengageable to mount the aid on the support surface. The aid can include one or more devices selected from the group consisting of a magnetic container, a flashlight, a tape measure, a plumb bob, and a note pad, said mounting surface being selected from the group comprising a power tool and a worker""s glove.
In a further aspect, this invention features a worker""s glove comprising a glove body having fingers, a palm and a back for wearing by a worker, with one member of a hook-and-loop member fastening system mounted on the back. A worker""s aid device having the other hook-and-loop fastener member is mounted on a mounting surface for engaging the one member to mount the device on the glove back. In one form, the aid is a magnet for attracting and securing fasteners for ready accessibility by the worker. The worker""s aid device can also be one of a group consisting of one or more devices selected from the group consisting of a magnetic container, an empty container, a flashlight, a tape measure, a plumb bob, and a note pad.
In a preferred embodiment, the aid device is a magnetic container having side walls extending above the mounting surface and having a permanent magnet secured to the container between the side walls. The magnet is operable to attract and secure fasteners within the container such that the side walls inhibit inadvertent contact by a worker using the device, while enabling ready access to the fasteners by the worker.
These and other objects and features of this invention will become more readily apparent upon reference to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings, in which: